swimminton_dorkfishiefandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. Orca
Super Smash Bros. Orca (known as Great Fray Smash Brothers Orca in Japan) is the 6th installment (7th, if For 3DS & For Wii U are counted as separate games) in the Super Smash Bros. series. It is exclusive to the Swimminton Orca. Differences * Echo Fighters were redesigned to be more unique from the original character that they're clones of. * The 4 characters that make up the Pokémon Trainer had been separated into 3 fighters; Charizard, Ivysaur, & Squirtle. * All other hidden character conversations had been removed in favor of Off The Hook's Voice Chat. It's activated by taunting as the Octoling in Deepsea Metro. List of Fighters Veterans * All fighters in Ultimate (except for the Mii Fighters & Pokémon Trainer) * Charizard Newcomers * Venusaur * Blastoise * Dorkfishie * Goldfishie * Little Prince/Egyptian Prince (Rolling Sky 2; has 2 forms that he could switch between, like Zelda/Shiek in Melee & Brawl) ** Anthony (Starry Dream & Puzzle) ** Sibuna (Pharaohs & Death Book) * Molli Pop (Candies 'n Curses) * Cuphead/Mugman * Tibby (Rhythm Heaven) * Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Amy (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Shovel Knight * Shantae * Octoling * Eevee * Issac (Golden Sun) * Play-Yan & Pop Singer (Rhythm Heaven) * Madeline (Celeste) * Wilson (Don’t Starve) * Ninten (Earthbound) * Samurai Goroh (F-Zero) * Yarn Yoshi * Mr. Dream (Punch-Out!!) * Spring Man (ARMS) * Ring Fit Adventurer (Ring Fit Adventure) * Bomberman * Jibanyan (Yo-Kai Watch) * Hat Kid (A Hat In Time) * Yooka & Laylee (Yooka-Leylee) * Bandanna Dee (Kirby) * Marx (Kirby) List of Assists & Pokéball Pokémon * All assists & Pokéball Pokémon across the entire SSB series (except when they've became fighters) * Wizard (Rolling Sky 2) * Swimminton * Chorus Kids & Conductor (Rhythm Heaven) * Miss Chalice (Cuphead) * Olly (Candies ‘n Curses) * Hector (Candies ‘n Curses) * Bunber (Candies ‘n Curses) * Projector (Trainscue) * Voyager (Rolling Sky) * Scorbunny * Wooloo * Llavama List of Stages * All stages across the entire SSB series * Candy King's Mansion (Candies 'n Curses) * Rusty Lake (Cube Escape) * Mamarin Palace (Rhythm Heaven) ** Left-Hand Tower ** Right-Hand Tower ** Tibby's Mom * Rhythm Heaven * Fantasia (Rolling Sky; the setting, not just the level) ** Home ** Starry Dream ** Egypt (Pharaohs, Death Book, & Ancient Pharaohs) ** Fate ** Spain (Theft & Theft Prequel/España) ** Music World (Fantasia/Jazz) ** Vinicunca * Deepsea Metro * Ring Fit List of Items * All items across the entire SSB series * Voltorb * Laser (Rolling Sky) * Potion (Pokémon) * Flute (Rolling Sky 2) Trivia * Play-Yan & Pop Singer are joke characters. They have entirely different movesets mapped to the same buttons, one of their attacks can damage the other, and their stocks get depleted even if only one of the, gets KO'd. Their Final Smash (Play-Singer) fixes all of these problems, but both members need to break the Smash Ball at the same time. * The Deepsea Metro Easter egg was created so there wouldn't be anything to dub, as all of the spoken dialogue is in gibberish. Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Swimminton Games Category:Swimminton Orca Category:Swimminton Orca Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Platformers